1940-41 Switzerland season
This was the 1940-41 season in Swiss hockey: Nationalliga A See: 1940–41 Nationalliga A season Serie A Preliminary round ;Central Participants: EHC Basel (won), SC Bern II, Adelboden. ;East *'Zurcher SC II' - Grasshoppers Zurich II ;Grisons *'HC Davos II' - EHC Chur 4:0 *HC Davos II - EHC Arosa 0:0 *'EHC Arosa' - EHC Chur 7:0 *'EHC Arosa' - Samedan 6:1 *'Samedan' - EHC Chur 6:2 *'HC Davos II' - Samedan ;Romande *'Young Sprinters' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 2:0 *Young Sprinters - HC Champery 1:1 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 2:1 *HC La Chaux-de-Fonds - HC Champery 0:0 *'HC Champery' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 6:1 *'Young Sprinters' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 1:0 Final round ;Semifinals *'EHC Basel' - Young Sprinters 5:0 *'EHC Arosa' - Zurcher SC II 2:0 ;Final *'EHC Arosa' - EHC Basel 2:1 EHC Arosa won, but EHC Basel advanced to the NLA promotion round. Serie B Preliminary round ;East Participants *Group I: Effretikon, Winterthur, Veltheim *Group II: Kusnacht, Zurich-Enge, Zurcher SC III. *Group III: Grasshoppers Zurch II, Thalwil. ;Romande Jura Group: 1. Sonvilier, 2. Saint-Imier, 3. Le Locle. Valais Group *HC Montana - Star Lausanne 2:2 *'Star Lausanne' - Sion 13:2 *'HC Montana' - HC Martigny 10:3 *'HC Martigny' - Sion 3:1 *'HC Montana' - Sion 10:0 *'Star Lausanne' - HC Martigny 10:0 Final round *'Young Sprinters II' - Sonvilier 7:4 *'Lausanne HC II' - Young Sprinters II 3:2 *'Star Lausanne' defeated Lausanne HC II by one goal Final round ;Semifinals *'SC Bern III' - Star Lausanne 1:0 *'Zurcher SC III' - EHC Chur II 4:2 ;Final Results unknown Other games *'EHC Basel' - Star Lausanne 5:3 *'HC Davos' - EHC Basel 10:1 *'Zurcher SC' - EHC Basel 3:1 *'Sierre' - HC Martigny 3:2 *Young Sprinters - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 3:3 *'EHC Arosa' - EHC Chur 2:1 *'HC Davos II' - EHC Arosa 4:3 *'EHC Veltheim' - EHC Enge/Zurich 5:1 *'Grasshoppers Zurich II' - EHC Enge/Zurich 3:1 *'Brig' - Sion 3:2 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Young Sprinters 1:0 *'HC Martigny' - Sierre 2:1 *'EHC Basel' - Saint-Imier 10:1 *'Young Sprinters' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 2:1 *'Lausanne HC' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 5:1 *'Zurcher SC II' - Engelberg 9:0 *'Zurcher SC II' - Winterthur 6:2 *EHC Veltheim - Thalwil 2:2 *'Lenzerheide' - EHC Chur II 1:0 *'EHC Chur' - Lausanne HC 2:1 *'Lausanne HC' - EHC Arosa 3:1 *HC Champery - Star Lausanne 3:3 *'Lausanne HC II' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 3:1 *'Lausanne HC II' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 3:2 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds II' - Tramelan 5:3 *'HC Martigny' - Sion 2:0 *'EHC Basel B' - EHC Veltheim 2:1 *'Kloten' - Schaffhouse 2:1 *'Zurcher SC II' - Schaffhouse 8:0 *'Zurcher SC' - EHC Arosa 6:0 *'Le Locle' - Les Brenets 6:0 *'Zurcher SC' - EHC Arosa 6:0 *'Star Lausanne II' - HC Martigny 7:2 *'Star Lausanne' - Leysin 6:0 *'Sion' - Brig 7:3 *'Lausanne HC' - Young Sprinters 6:0 *'Grasshoppers Zurich' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 6:1 *Le Locle - Saint-Imier 1:1 *Star Lausanne - Lausanne HC II 0:0 *'HC Davos II' - EHC Veltheim 3:0 *'HC Davos II' - EHC Chur 1:0 *'EHC Basel' - EHC Arosa 2:1 ;Davos Cup This was a replacement tournament for the cancelled Spengler Cup. Lausanne HC withdrew and was replaced by EHC Basel. *'HC Davos' - EHC Basel 11:3 *'Zurcher SC' - EHC Basel *'HC Davos' - Zurcher SC 2:0 ;Montana Tournament *Star Lausanne - HC Montana 2:2 *'Star Lausanne' - Sion 13:2 *'HC Montana' - HC Martigny 10:3 *'Sion' - HC Martigny 3:1 *'HC Montana' - Sion 10:0 *'Star Lausanne' - HC Martigny 10:0 ;Schaefer Cup *'Lausanne HC' - Star Lausanne 3:1 External links *Season on hockeyarchives.info Category:1940 in ice hockey Category:1941 in ice hockey